


Safe from Pain and Truth and Choice

by thereisafire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov clicked the collar around Kirk's neck, using his fingers to check that the gap was wide enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe from Pain and Truth and Choice

Chekov clicked the collar around Kirk's neck, using his fingers to check that the gap was wide enough.

Slight choking was okay, but he didn't want to leave a mark - someone might look at the Captain's neck and realise what they were doing, and he wanted this to continue for a long time. A naked Captain all to himself was such a very rare thing.

"Dogs have no need to stand," Chekov said, using a hand to force Kirk down on all fours. There was not much resistance from Kirk as he moaned shakily when Chekov's hand made contact with his bare skin.

"Oh, please..." whimpered Kirk.

"So obedient now, naughty boy?" Chekov casually said as his hand wandered up and down Kirk's naked body, absently petting him while reclining in a chair.

"Please, _sir_, please fuck me," Kirk pleaded, involuntarily shivering. It felt so good just to let go and hand control to someone else, to become reduced to an unthinking pet.

"Ah, such pretty begging! But no, naughty boy must be taught lesson," Chekov smirked as he reached over to the paddle.

"Saw you looking at Uhura today, boy. Saw your pretty cock go hard."

"Oh, please, no, sir, wasn't..."

"Need to understand who owns you," Chekov said as he drew Kirk onto his lap. "Count the strokes, puppy. Is ten for this."

The paddle made its first stinging impact with flesh, causing Kirk to wriggle and moan and grind his crotch into Chekov's leg, forgetting about everything. Including counting.

"Five more for being so wery horny and not counting stroke."

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry, sir, no..."

"Start counting."

"Aah! One, thank you sir! Two, thank you sir! Three..."

Chekov paused at twelve to admire how very pink Kirk's ass was getting, as Kirk writhed at the interrupted rhythm. He drew a hand across the abused flesh as Kirk whimpered, his eyelashes wet with unshed tears. He supposed he should finish it, if he were to wait more, his pretty puppy might even forget what number they were at.

Three more harsh thwacks, and he was left with a panting Captain on his lap, almost insensible with lust and overstimulated.

"Thnk of what the others would say now, _Kaptain_. How vill you ever sit on the chair tomorrow?"

"Ahhh, please, please..."

"Ah, no. You have not earned it yet. But you want it badly, yes?"

"Yes, sir, yes, I want..."

"Lick my feet, puppy."

Chekov could _feel_ Kirk flinch at that command, but before he could get the chance to reach for the paddle again, Kirk was out of his lap and on the floor. Slightly cringing, but ready to do whatever Chekov wanted.

"Good boy. Start licking."

Kirk tentatively lapped at the sole of Chekov's feet. Chekov reached down to stroke his hair - not too much, but just enough to encourage him. The licking grew more enthusiastic as Kirk drew Chekov's big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, then licked the spaces between each toe. A humiliated flush rose to his cheeks as his cock grew harder from the situation - for once, he didn't have to be in control of anything, just had to lie back and take it and listen and obey. He didn't taste terrible, just...salty. He could get used to it, just doing whatever Chekov wanted.

Chekov withdrew his feet after a while.

"Good boy."

Kirk wriggled in pleasure. Maybe he'd get what he wanted? He was a good boy, after all.

"Sit up," Chekov said as he took off his pants. Kirk's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as he obeyed.

"Ah, Keptain, you want to be fucked, yes?"

"Oh, please, sir, I'm a good boy..."

"I know what you want. Is not what you will be getting."

Kirk whimpered.

"Open your mouth," Chekov said as he readied the ring gag. Kirk felt like crying, he wanted to be fucked so _badly_, but he had to obey his master.

He opened his mouth. The gag was fixed in place.

Involuntarily, he started drooling.

"Such a good boy. Letting me do anything I vant. Close your eyes."

Kirk's world was reduced to a deeper darkness as Chekov tied a blindfold around his eyes.

"No coming," Chekov chided, as he slid his cock into the warm wetness of Kirk's mouth, jacked open by the gag. Kirk's world was reduced to his mouth and the sensation of being completely open and helpless in Chekov's hands. Forced to do nothing but submit to him.

The blindfold was damp with tears.

"Maybe Uhura could watch this. Let her see how slutty you are, puppy."

Kirk was powerless to do anything but moan around Chekov's cock.

"Could make you walk around all day. Pretty plug in your pretty ass. Moving at every step."

Kirk whimpered. Chekov was thrusting into his mouth at a faster pace, his tone sounding even harsher with every thrust.

"You're mine," Chekov said, his fists in Kirk's hair as he made a final thrust into Kirk's open mouth and came.

Chekov panted and withdrew his overstimulated cock from Kirk's mouth, repeating his statement.

"You're mine, _Keptain._"

Kirk mewled softly at the loss of sensation in his mouth, and nodded frantically.

"Good boy."


End file.
